wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Valhalla
Valhalla jest imperialnym lodowym światem położonym w Segmentum Ultima. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje planeta pokryta jest grubą warstwą śniegu i lodu. Na powierzchni zawsze panuje temperatura grubo poniżej zera i nigdy nie wzrasta powyżej. Valhalla od tysięcy lat pokryta jest wieczną zmarzliną, która według wielu już nigdy nie opuści planety. Ciężkie warunki życia zahartowały żołnierzy, z których słynie planeta. Nazywają się oni Lodowymi Wojownikami Valhalii i nie martwią się wysokimi stratami czy paraliżującym zimnem. Dla nich liczy się jedynie zwycięstwo. Historia Świt nowego porządku thumb|210px|Piechur z Lodowych Wojowników ValhalliKiedyś Valhalla była istnym rajem dla jej mieszkańców. Ludzie zamieszkiwali północny oraz południowy biegun, które były bogate we wspaniałe lasy i rozległe, żyzne równiny. Reszta planety pokryta była szerokim na 11.000 mil ciepłym oceanem. Nie ma na to żadnych dowodów, jednak legendy mówią że Valhalla była planetą bardzo dobrze rozwijającą się. Rajski obraz planety zmienił się wraz z końcem Epoki Cierpienia, kiedy czujniki dalekiego zasięgu wykryły zbliżającą się do planety kometę. Kiedy znalazła się w ich zasięgu systemy obronne otworzyły ogień. Nadlatujące ciało obce było jednak tak wielkie i gęste, że potężne działa laserowe odłupały jedynie małe odłamki. Okazało się, że niezwykle wytrzymała kometa składała się z niemal czystego żelaza. Jeden z odłamków, szeroki na milę, uderzył w północny kontynent powodując druzgocące w skutkach trzęsienia ziemi. Jednak główna część komety spadła do morza, czego skutki były oczywiste. Z początku ciężko było ocenić straty, które wydawały się niemal całkowite. Morze wrzało, nad całą planetą rozpostarły się wielkie kłęby pary, otuliły planetę niczym szczelny płaszcz uniemożliwiając dotarcie promieni słońca na powierzchnię planety. Na domiar złego potężne uderzenie komety wypchnęło Valhallę z jej uprzedniej orbity, przez co każdego dnia oddalała się od swej gwiazdy. Po upływie około 10 lat orbita Valhalli ustabilizowała się na odległości około 15 mln. mil od serca układu. Przez te 10 lat średnia temperatura na planecie spadała aż bieguny pokryły lodowce, a ludzie zmuszeni byli żyć na powierzchni zamarzniętego morza, gdzie w grubym lodzie wykuli sobie wielkie jaskinie tworząc tam miasta. 99% całego życia na planecie zginęło, ocaleli skrupulatnie ratowali wszystko co się dało i składowali głęboko w miastach. Kolejny cios Nieszczęsna planeta należała do pechowej ludzkości, tak więc los nie pozostawił jej w spokoju. Kiedy wskaźniki głodu spadły i sytuacja ustabilizowała się, na Valhallę spadł kolejny cios, tym razem w postaci floty Orków. Flota obcych była uszkodzona, a jej członkowie głodowali. Rozbili się na zlodowaciałej powierzchni planety z zamiarem zjedzenia wszystkich zapasów jej mieszkańców, a nawet i samych mieszkańców. Orkowie zaczęli się przebijać do podziemnych miast, mogli łatwo przejść w dół przez destylatory termiczne, jednak zignorowali je i utorowali sobie drogę przez grube włazy w tunelach prowadzących do centrów mieszkaniowych. Pod powierzchnią lodu rozszalało się prawdziwe piekło, Orkowie wykrzykując przekleństwa i groźby kierowali się coraz niżej zamiast do centrum miasta. Valhallanie znali każde pomieszczenie, korytarz i szyb wentylacyjny, co bardzo dobrze wykorzystali. Wiele razy Orkowie byli zaciągani w zasadzkę lub ślepą uliczkę, po czym zawalano za nimi tunel. Obcych były jednak tysiące i szóstego tego dnia walk niemal dotarli do głównego pomieszczenia z żywnością, gdzie czekały na nich setki kadzi z odżywczym szlamem. Do tego czasu połowa Orków została zabita, jednak pozostali przy życiu byli jeszcze bardziej wściekli i zdeterminowani. Valhallanie wiedzieli, że jeśli stracą kadzie zaczną głodować, tak więc każdy mężczyzna, każda kobieta i każde dziecko zdolne unieść broń stłoczyli się w pomieszczeniu z kadziami oraz sąsiednimi tunelami i oczekiwali zielonoskórych. Kiedy Orkowie zaatakowali, byli prowadzeni jedynie przez narastający głód, co pozbawiło ich umiejętności racjonalnego myślenia. Gdyby atak był lepiej planowany mógłby przynieść sukces, jednak obcy zostali odparci chociaż obrońcy zapłacili wysoką cenę. Około połowy Valhallan zginęło lub zostało rannych. Orkowie wycofali się, by przygotować następny atak. Tym razem zaatakowali jednocześnie z dwóch stron. Pierwszy atak został łatwo odparty, jednak nie był niczym więcej jak tylko zmyłką. Druga grupa Xenos zaatakowała przyległe pomieszczenie z zapakowanymi roślinami. Pomieszczenie padło, straże wycofały się lub zostały wybite zadając obcym jak największe straty. Orkowie natychmiast wzmocnili siły atakujące i ruszyli naprzód, a obrońcy znaleźli się między młotem a kowadłem i musieli oddać główne pomieszczenie. Kadzie miały kształt dołów, w których znajdowała się zielona lepka maź. Ludzie jak i Xenos podnieśli boki wielu kadzi co zapewniło im jako taką osłonę. Walki stawały się coraz bardziej zażarte, a obcy powoli wydzierali wrogowi kadź za kadzią, cześć ludzi stopniowo oddawała pozycje, inni ani myśleli cofać się choćby o krok i umierali na swych stanowiskach. Trzy godziny później Valhallanie byli dosłownie przyparci do lodowej ściany. Orkowie mieli już się z nimi rozprawić kiedy lód pod obcymi załamał się. Stało się to dzięki inżynierom, którzy wykorzystując maszyny zwane spalarkami lodu oraz czas dany im przez żołnierzy, przebili się głęboko pod walczącymi aż dosięgnęli poziomu na którym trwała walka. Kiedy obcy podnosili się ze spękanego lodu Valhallanie rzucili się na nich z chęcią krwawej zemsty na nieludzkich Xenos. Orkowie zostali wybici do nogi, spaleni spalarkami lodu lub zgnieceni naporem wroga. Tego dnia Valhallanie zwyciężyli dzięki swej zaciętości i pomysłowości. Życie na Valhalii Mieszkańcy Valhalli zmuszeni są żyć w miastach wybudowanych pod grubą warstwą lodu oddzielającą ich od świata wiecznej zimy. Valhallanie są tam żałośnie stłoczeni, przez co ludzkie życie nie ma znaczenia. Aby utrzymać ludzi przy życiu hoduje się rośliny, z których robi się lepką substancję, którą żywią się wszyscy mieszkańcy. Jedynie ci, który wstąpili do Gwardii Imperialnej (co jest tam rzadkim zaszczytem) są w stanie odciąć się od tak nieludzkich warunków. Departamento Munitorum ceni Valhallańskie Regimenty za ich solidność. Są one często wysyłane do walki przeciwko Orkom, by wykorzystać ich doświadczenie w walce z tą rasą obcych. Źródła *Kodeks Gwardii Imperialnej (2 edycja) s. 12, 13 *Kodeks Gwardii Imperialnej (5 edycja) s. 20 *Kodeks Astra Militarum (6 edycja) s. 46 *Only War: Hammer of the Emperor s. 32, 33 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Światy Kategoria:Światy śmierci